This kind of technique is proposed in Patent Reference-1, for example. In Patent Reference-1, there is proposed a technique which applies a friction torque to a steering wheel in accordance with a steering angle and a vehicle speed, in order to improve a characteristic of returning the steering wheel at low speed and astringency of the steering wheel at high speed.    Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2002-104210